Fishing is an industry and a hobby enjoyed by people throughout the world. Professionals and amateurs alike can enjoy the calm challenge of attracting salmon, trout, bass, and more to a lure and reeling it in with the proper strategy. Similarly, crabbing presents a unique set of challenges that appeals to many fishing enthusiasts. Many fishermen will load their vessel with equipment for crab fishing and salmon fishing before departing for the open water. Such equipment includes, among many other pieces of equipment, crab measuring devices and various bait cutters.
Unfortunately, many crab measurers fall short of providing the best help for the user. Most crab measurers have a single flat area, which means that the user's fingers are exposed to the crab claws when the user grips the crab claw measuring device. Further, such crab measuring devices often lack an intuitive handle portion that facilitates handling. In addition, there is a distinct lack of an item that can be used for both cutting bait and for measuring the size of crabs. What is needed is an item that can be used to cut fishing bait and to measure crab size safely.
The present invention addresses these issues. The bait cutting and crab measuring apparatus combines the features of a crab measuring device with those of a bait cutter, allowing for convenient access to both of these objects in one tool. The present invention has markings that allow a user to identify the size of a crab placed in the appropriate area of the present invention. The handle location on the back of the present invention ensures that a user's hands are always protected as the user has the ability to hold the present invention from the side opposite the crab's claws. The present invention also has guiding segments that allow a user to cut a fish in the proper fashion to use as bait.